Stella the Storyteller
Stella the Storyteller is a character who appeared in Season 3 up to Season 6 Info Stella's job is traveling around the world to tell stories. On many occasions, she has visited Barney and his friends, usually by something they said. She always brings new stories to tell, coming from locations like Greece, Mexico, Brazil and many more places. She is played by the actress Phyllis Cicero. Stories that Stella tells and Countries she visits Season 3 #Rapunzel (The Sword Who Lived In The Kingdom) - Isreal. #Paolo and Louis: The Two Brothers (Room for Everyone) - Brazil #Moo Moo, Cluck Cluck, Tweet Tweet Tweet (Shopping for a Surprise!) - Martinique #The Little Red Hen (Anyway You Slice It) - Texas, USA #The Boy Who Cried Wolf / Like The Quilt and Harry / The Lady Next Door (A Different Kind of Storybook) - Kenya #The Fisherman and his Wife (Gone Fishing!) - Tahiti #The Cookbook (My Friend The Post Man) - Demark #The Lion and the Mouse (Camera Safari) - Thailand #The Little Engine That Could (Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) - Scotland #Puss in Boots (Writes A Story) - Cuba #Little Red Riding Hood (A Teddy Bear Picnic) - South Africa #The Treasure of Coco Island (Ship, Ahoy!) - Italy #The Three Butterflies (Up We Go!) - Japan #Rumpelstiltskin / Rapunzel / Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Once Upon a Time) - Norway / Hawaii Season 4 #The Elephant and the Mouse (First Day of School) - India #Hansel and Gretel / Peter Rabbit / Little Red Riding Hood / Tom Thumb / The Three Little Pigs The Little Red Hen (Subway To The Library) - Japan #The Gingerbread Man (Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) - Holland #The Quilt (It's Tradition) - Mexico #The City Mouse and the Country Mouse (A Different Kind of Mystery) - Australia #The Treasure of The Misty Island (Sailing Around The Island) - Africa #The Fisherman and his Wife (Colors Fish Has Red, Yellow, Black, White & Blue) - Ireland #The North Wind and the Sun (Easy, Breezy Day!) - Chicago, Illinois, USA #Three Billy Goats Gruff and Ten, Nine, Eight by Molly Bang (123 Learn) - South Korea #The Princess and the Frog (story) (Once a Pond a Time) - France #Jack and the Beanstalk (Making New Friends) - Switzerland #The Goose Who Laid the Golden Eggs / Belling the Cat / The Turnip (It's Time for Counting) - Germany Season 5 #The Dog and his Shadow (Trading Places) - Greece #A Young Girl Who Lived in a Shoe (The One and Only You) - London, England #The Lion and The Mouse (The Lion and The Mouse) - Korea #Cinderella (Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys) - China #Pinocchio (Kristen Has A Surprise: Tell A Friend?) - Russia #The Little Engine That Could (We're Going on a Train Station) - Chiness #The Rainforest (It's a Rainy Day!) - The Amazon Rainforest #Glenda and the Wheelbarrow (Easy Does It!) - Finland #Stone Soup (What a World We Share) - Arizona, USA Season 6 #The Little Red Hen (Snack Time!) - France #Stone Soup (Count Me In!) - Colorado, USA #The Girl and Boy Who Cried Wolf (Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun!) - Scotland #Taking Turns (story) (Who's Who at the Zoo?) - Ghana, Africa #The Ugly Duckling (Sharing in the Fun) - Hawaii #Snow White (A Trip Around The World) - Canada #The Three Little Pigs (It's Home to Me) - Michigan, USA #Be Yourself (You Are Special) - Egypt Trivia *Stella made a surprise comeback in the video Best of Barney, along with Mr. Boyd. *Stella appeared in some Barney home videos such as Once Upon a Time, It's Time for Counting and What a World We Share. *Stella never appeared with Linda , Gianna, Tony or any of the Backyard Gang Kids (Derek, Michael, Luci, and Tina). *It's Time for Counting is the only episode in which Stella does not tell a story.